3My pills (Big Bang - GTOP)
by MissKpop101
Summary: G-Dragon has a horrible headache and takes medication to ease the pain . . . what if the pills that he took were TOP's pills, for "little TOP"? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This isn't going to be a story with a plot, I'm thinking a two shot or three shot, maybe a short story with only a few chapters but we'll see how it turns out! TOP x G Dragon, and TOP is topping haha ;) There might be a little plot but there isn't going to be too much, just lots of smut and fluff! :* G Dragon's real name is Jiyong, and TOP's real name is Seunghyun!**

 **G-Dragon**

It was a lonely day for G-Dragon. Seungri, Taeyang, and Daesung had gone to a lunch recording and dinner date with their label mates 2NE1, and TOP had gone out by himself, probably to walk around the city and party when night fell. And what was GD doing? Lying under the covers, hoping his splitting headache would go away, and taking medications and herbal drinks every half hour or so. It was only noon, and GD was seriously pissed off. He couldn't watch tv or read a book, because the concentration hurt his eyes and head. Hell, he couldn't even listen to music. All he could do was lay under the covers, hoping he could fall asleep and when he woke up, his headache would be gone. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he couldn't take it anymore and stumbled out of bed to the kitchen, where he rummaged weakly through the medicine cabinet. He finally found what he wanted, a small container of oval shaped white sleeping pills. He tried to open the small cylinder with his lifesaver trapped in, but his vision was foggy and he couldn't think straight due to his headache. Instead of thinking of the childproof lid, he just pulled and pulled to no avail. He smashed the container against the counter, but also ended up elbowing the big box with all of Big Bang's medicine and in a split second, the kitchen floor was cluttered with various boxes and containers of creams, pills, patches, everything. The plastic container with the sleeping pills had broken in half, and he eagerly grabbed all the stray pills he saw on the ground. What he didn't notice was an open box, with small circular white pills spilled all around it. He grabbed two white pills from the floor at random, not checking if they were even the same kind of pill, and dry swallowed with a gulp. He took a swig of water and tried his best to clean up the medicine without bending down or lowering his head as to not cause him pain, but it didn't work very well so he just left the mess in the kitchen and went into his room to finally sleep. He snuggled under his covers, surrounded in warmth, and slowly drifted off to a drug-induced sleep.

 **TOP**

Top was pissed. Some fangirls had recognized him on the streets and now he just had to go back to the dorm for the rest of the day. He had planned to party all night, but there was no way he could do that now. He called his manager to let him know he was going back to the dorm, and trudged in, dejected. "Jiyong?" he called out. He knew all the members except GD had gone out for a recording and that the leader was complaining of a particularly bad headache. He knew that G-Dragon was home—his shoes were still there, but he wasn't answering, so with the thought that maybe he was asleep, TOP quietly crept into his own room, trying to think of something quiet he could do to kill the time until GD woke up or until he felt that he was safe from the fangirls outside.

 **G-Dragon**

"Jiyong?" He heard a voice calling his name, very faintly. Was he dreaming? Everyone was still out, who was calling his name? He shook awake at the thought of an unwanted intruder and trembled with fear as he listened for any sounds. He didn't really think that he heard anything, and after what seemed like hour, he fell asleep again.

 **TOP**

There was nothing to do. At all. He listened to some music, sang and rapped a long for a while, and just ended up surfing the web. It was rare that they got a day off, and he couldn't believe that he was spending it this way. He ended up watching porn and reading dirty fanfiction, and kept teasing himself, the time dragging on. Finally, he whipped out his cock from his pants that had just kept getting tighter and tighter. He was rock hard after a few strokes, and was feeling blissful as he pumped fast and hard, just wanting release. Pre-cum started to leak out, and his heels dug into the floor almost painfully, and he was so close, but it was then that his legs jerked and his feet pushed against the floor a little too hard, and his chair rolled away from underneath him, leaving him on the ground, turned on and shocked with a sore butt. He grumbled and suddenly realized that he wasn't alone. He had completely forgotten about G-Dragon in the room next to him. What if he had woken him up? He gingerly tucked his still hard cock into his pants, and tiptoed as quietly as he could to Jiyong's room. He could hear rustling and little whimpers coming from the room, and his heart sank. How was he going to explain this one? Maybe he should come clean? Right as he was about to knock on Jiyong's door, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, near the kitchen and living room area. He turned his head slowly and gasped. He could have never imagined what he saw; the medicine cabinet door was flung wide open and the big box full of all the medication that Big Bang had and needed was on the countertop. What made him gasp was not that, but the scattered white pills all over the floor of the floor of the kitchen. He saw a broken plastic container that the sleeping pills were in and a few boxes scattered around the floor. There were long white pills and circular pills. He did a double take when he realized when those were _his_ pills, the ones he used when he needed . . . a little extra help with little TOP. He had no clue what had happened, but if Jiyong had taken _his_ pills . . . well first off, they were of completely different physique; he didn't know what would happen to him or how strongly they would affect him. His mind was racing as he cleaned up the mess and slowly made his way to the leader's room. He stood outside the door for what seemed forever. Finally, he took a deep breath and knocked.

 **Wrote this instead of studying for my exams, but oh well xD I might not update for about 1-2 weeks, but that would be because of exams, so bear with me please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm finally done exams, which means I'll be updating more often hopefully! 3 I noticed that out of all of my stories, this was updated least recently so I decided to work on this story first! :)**

 _Last chapter..._

 _He stood outside the door for what seemed forever. Finally, he took a deep breath and knocked._

 **G-Dragon**

He woke with an aching boner. This happened often enough that he wasn't flustered or embarrassed anymore, but he was still drowsy from the sleeping pill that he had taking earlier. He groaned, debating over trying to go back to sleep without doing anything to relieve the frustration or waking up fully to relieve the tension in his pants. The problem was, he didn't know if it would be worth it to give up his sleep, but it just ached so _much_. He whimpered, he couldn't even move around on the bed without needing some kind of friction. He sighed and propped himself on the bed with his elbows, his sleep gone entirely. He slowly rolled his pants down, and his erection sprang up, red and leaking, just asking for attention. He raised his eyebrows; he had never had a boner that bad before, not when he had just woken up. It only took him a few light strokes to get himself worked up, whimpering and grabbing the sheets. It hadn't been that long since he'd started, and he was just starting to get into it, when suddenly, someone knocked at his door. It was a clear knock, and the sound echoed in his ears. He stopped and immediately went rigid. He tucked his still hard and very aching boner back into his pants, flopped down back into bed, and croaked out, "W-who is it?"

 **TOP**

"W-Who is it?" A small and cracked voice could be heard, and Top was as nervous as ever. He slowly pushed the creaking door open and stammered, "U-uh, it's me, Seunghyun. C-can I come in?" to which GD shrugged nonchalantly. He slowly trudged into the room and sat at the foot of Jiyong's bed, putting his hands in his lap, trying to hide his enormous erection. He knew that the leader was chill about most things, but now that he had come into his room to explain himself, he wondered why he had even bothered to, this was just too awkward. _Then again, explaining now is better than getting confronted later, especially in front of everyone._ "U-um, Jiyong . . ." He started out, not sure how to continue. "I don't know what you came in for, but you've kind of got a really obvious boner." Jiyong pointed out nonchalantly. _What the fuck? The first thing he says it this? Was it that obvious? Oh my fuck, I can't do this._ He felt himself redden and he stuttered out, "U-uh, w-well, actually, I-I . . . I wanted t-to talk to y-you about t-that." Jiyong smirked, "Seunghyun, this really isn't like you, it can't be that embarrassing, just how many years have we lived together? So, what did you come in here to talk to me about? Spit it out." _Fuck. Talk, Seunghyun, talk. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You're older than him, why can't you just talk? Fuck._ "I-I uh . . ."

No matter how hard he willed himself to talk, he was speechless at Jiyong's boldness and just couldn't say a word. He smiled, somewhat shyly, and crawled over to where Top sat. _Woah, what the fuck? Why's he crawling over here, what the fuck, no, what?_

 **G-Dragon**

Seunghyun was so adorable. He wasn't acting like his usual deep voiced chic self; in fact, he was a stuttering mess with such an obvious boner, it was just too cute. Although he was sure his face didn't show it, he was much too turned on by Seunghyun's flustering and finally decided to take advantage of the situation. _Over so many years, how many times have I seen Seunghyun like this? Honestly, he's just too cute._ He stifled a groan as he crawled over to the foot of his bed, where Top sat nervously, fidgeting and not knowing what to do or say.

Jiyong felt giddy inside, watching Seunghyun's eyes widen in surprise. He rarely ever saw him like this, and right now, it turned him on so much. He crawled over and sat right next to Seunghyun and smiled up at him, saying, "What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?" He crawled even closer to Seunghyun and giggled, "Or . . . do you need help with _this_?" He said as he quickly reached his hand over to the younger's crotch and gave it a little squeeze. He smirked as Top's eyes widened and Top licked his dried lips, turned on by Jiyong's small act of initiative. "U-uh, J-Jiyong . . . uh . . ." Top stammered dumbly as he stared at Big Bang's tiny leader started crawling almost on top of him, reaching for the waistband of his pants.

 **TOP**

 _WHAT THE FUCK?_ Top's mind was racing as Jiyong reached down and squeezed his erection, and he licked his dry lips and said, "U-uh, J-Jiyong . . . uh . . ." His mind went blank as he looked down and saw Jiyong reaching for his pants. Jiyong was now almost on top of him as he slowly, oh so slowly, reached into his waistband and pulled down.

 **I think I'm going to end it here hahah! :) I thought this was going to be a two-shot, but I guess it'll end as a three-shot! It's finally summer vacation for me though, I'm super happy! ^.^ Hopefully I'll get to update more, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and maybe I'll post the third chapter tomorrow! :) I'll also try to post many chapters for my other 3 stories as well, and possible another Exo story this week hehe! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long guys, my parents were talking about a divorce and my older brother got diagnosed with a kidney disease and everything has just been so tough. :( But I checked my email for the first time in forever recently and I saw that this story in particular received a lot of follows and reviews, so I just wanted to make it up to you guys so here's the final chapter. Also, I apologize in advance about using stage names and real names, my mind was just all jumbled up, but G-Dragon=Jiyong and Top=Seunghyun.**

 _Last chapter . . ._

 _Jiyong was now almost on top of him as he slowly, oh so slowly, reached into his waistband and pulled down._

 **G-Dragon**

Jiyong smirked and slowly pulled down Seunghyun's pants, watching his satisfying reaction and reached deeper into his pants to pull his big and hard erection out. "Hng!" Top's breath hitched and Jiyong's smirk widened. He proceeded to take it all into his mouth and gave Seunghyun's hard cock a long and hard suck, releasing it with a pop. He gave the bottom side of his erection a long lick, feeling Seunghyun shudder and gasp and lean backwards into his bed. "How are you so hard and leaking already, Seunghyun?" Jiyong literally purred as he looked up seductively to see Top's red and sweaty face and licked his lips slowly. "So, what did you want to tell me? Seriously, tell me now." He knelt on the bed and leaned back leisurely, raising an eyebrow. He was seeing a side of Top that he had never seen, and he loved it. He was bright red and sweating buckets, trembling and trying to catch his breath. "I-I . . . uh . . . was wondering i-if . . . you'd h-heard me next d-door?" He stuttered and GD's mind was scrambling. "Uh . . . I don't think so? Why?" If it was possible, Top turned even more redder and started stuttering even worse and he spit out his words as if he was rapping. "U-uh . . . if you d-didn't, t-that's fine, n-never mind!"

GD's mind went blank as he tried to process Top's words and actions, and suddenly, everything clicked into place. Top had probably been playing with himself, which was why he had been rock hard when he had come into his room, and he had taken Top's _special_ pills in the confusion of taking the sleeping pills, and Top had probably noticed and come in to confront him. Well, it was half Top's fault for leaving those pills out there in the open, so he decided to take advantage of this situation. He leaned forward, facing Seunghyun, still on his knees, smiling lightly. "Are you mad that I took your pills? Believe me, it was an accident, but since this has already happened, I want to enjoy this, how about you?" He prided himself in making Top shudder and very slightly swallow.

He leaned forward and took all of Seunghyun's length into his mouth without hesitation and smiled when he heard Seunghyun's low husky groan and had to stifle a cough when he thrust into his mouth without a warning. He quickly leaned his head back and tilted his head at Top, saying, "Asshole, that hurt my throat." He pouted and stood up on his knees to give Top a quick peck on the lips and nuzzled his head in the crook of Top's collarbone and chest. He stayed that way for a while, not moving from the comfortable spot until he heard Top clear his throat. "U-uh . . . s-sorry, d-did it hurt a lot? S-sorry . . ." It was then when GD finally lifted his head to glaze straight into Top's eyes. "It's okay, I'll forgive you." He winked shyly and leaned in for another kiss.

He smiled a bigger smile when he finally saw Top's lips curling up shyly when he leaned back from the kiss, and he smirked as he took Top into his mouth again, sucking slow and hard, making Top groan and shudder with every move he made. "Hngh . . . a-ah, I'm gonna . . . hng! D-Don't s-stop . . . !" At these words, Jiyong immediately took his mouth off of Seunghyun's twitching dick and lifted his head to look at Seunghyun coyly. Seunghyun stared at him with wide eyes, that soon turned into a grimace as he growled and said, "I said _don't_ stop, Jiyong."

 **TOP**

Jiyong was, in some ways, the same in bed as he was on stage; confident, sexy, and otherwise perfect. The whole deal with Jiyong confronting him about his pills was embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as if would have been if he had actually continued to talk. Turned out that Jiyong had no clue what he had been doing in the room next door. It might have been because of the masturbation earlier, but Seunghyun couldn't remember another time when he had been this turned on. Jiyong's foreplay had turned him on so fucking much and he just couldn't hold it in, he needed to fuck. He bucked his hips up involuntarily, and immediately the warmth around his cock disappeared and he was faced with a grimacing Jiyong. "Asshole, that hurt my throat." Top's mind went white and he felt so clumsy and embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak and had to cough to clear his throat before he awkwardly said, "U-uh . . . s-sorry, d-did it hurt a lot? S-sorry . . ." Jiyong smiled and said, "It's okay, I'll forgive you."

Jiyong leaned in for another kiss, and Seunghyun hoped he didn't seem too eager, but before he could really get into it, Jiyong quickly leaned back and smiled at him, and although he felt himself blush a deeper shade of red, Seunghyun shyly smiled back at him. Before the moment really sank in, though, Jiyong's face disappeared from view and he felt a sudden tightness on his cock. "Hng . . . ah!" Jiyong didn't stop sucking hard and soon enough, Seunghyun was already on the edge. "Hngh . . . a-ah, I'm gonna . . . hng! D-Don't s-stop . . . !" As soon as those words left his mouth, all warmth disappeared from his crotch and he was faced with a slyly smirking Jiyong. He didn't mean to, but he scowled and growled, "I said _don't_ stop, Jiyong."

And suddenly, he felt an overwhelming want to dominate over Jiyong, and to have a chance to redeem himself from the earlier embarrassments. He flipped Jiyong's tiny body fully onto the bed so that he was spread-eagle on his back. He quickly removed every piece of offending article of clothing from Jiyong, his mouth involuntarily watering. He had the satisfaction of seeing Jiyong's already big eyes widen even more for a split second, and pulled out two of his fingers and laid them to Jiyong's already red and plump lips. He felt a cool and wet sensation he had never felt before as Jiyong generously coated his two fingers in saliva, quickly understanding what Seunghyun wanted from him.

It was Seunghyun on the upper hand this time as he smirked with a trace of shyness still lingering on his lips as he circled and traced around Jiyong's tight ring of muscles, and he was just so damn s _exy._ The way his chest rose and fell with every heavy breath he took, the way his skin shone and glistened with sweat, the way his eyes seductively glazed over with lust, Seunghyun loved absolutely everything about Jiyong. "Ugh . . . mm, Seunghyun, h-hurry up a-already . . ." Jiyong muttered, his face turned a light hue of pink.

Seunghyun swallowed and quickly complied, half forcing a long finger in, carefully watching Jiyong's face to gauge his reaction. "Mm, hng . . ." Jiyong's face scrunched up slightly in pain as he also moaned from the pleasure. Soon enough, with lots of stretching and lots of moaning and groaned from Jiyong, Seunghyun was able to slide three fingers in and out easily and he prodded at Jiyong's prostate, earning luscious moans and gasps from him. "Oh . . . oh my g-god, Seunghyun h-hyung . . . ah!" He was lost in watching Jiyong's mouth open and his eyes squinting closed every time his long fingers stroked the bundle of nerves deep inside Jiyong and his hips started thrusting in time to Seunghyun's fingers.

Seunghyun's cock was about to burst and he just couldn't take it anymore. He hurried in taking his shirt and pants off and lined up his cock to Jiyong's well stretched hole. He glanced up at Jiyong's face and caught him licking his lips and smirked at him, and for the second time that day, Jiyong's face turned a light shade of pink as his eyes got rounder. Seunghyun debated over pushing everything in all at once or slowly going in and decided to go in slowly, keeping a sharp eye on Jiyong's facial expressions.

"S-Seunghyun! Mm . . . ugh . . . j-just push it all i-in." It was obvious that Jiyong was trying not to scrunch up his face as wanton moans kept streaming out. Seunghyun finally just couldn't take it anymore and pushed the rest of his cock in and Jiyong's eyes fluttered wide open and his mouth opened wide as he gasped and groaned, clutching the sheets underneath him.

"O-Oh my g-god . . . S-Seunghyun . . . f-faster!" Jiyong's hands started wandering around, not knowing what to do, and finally settled on hooking around Seunghyun's neck and wide shoulders. Seunghyun's eyes widened at the sudden contact but he kept thrusting and groaned. "Uh . . . why are you so tight Jiyong, mm . . ." Jiyong's breathing quickened, and he started gasped for air and stuttered, "Ah! Ah . . . S-Seunghyun, I'm g-gonna . . . ah!" By now, Jiyong was freely sweating, moaning, and becoming undone under Seunghyun's hands.

"Ugh . . . H-hyung! Ah . . . ah! Urgh! Ha . . . ha . . ." Jiyong burst into his orgasm as Seunghyun started stroking him as he thrust in as fast and hard as ever, and soon after, with Jiyong tightening up from his orgasm, he came with a low guttural groan. "Ugh, ha . . . ha . . ." Soon after, Jiyong's body went completely limp and Seunghyun finished off by slowing down his thrusts, and eventually stopping completely. He lost the strength in his arms and toppled on top of Jiyong, both of them breathing heavily, sweating buckets, the sweat dripping off their hair and down their bodies.

They were so immersed in their own world that they didn't hear the three other members come in until the door opened and they heard Daesung cry out in surprise and a bright red Taeyang who seemed to start steaming as he walked away quickly and Seungri smirking at his back. Top blushed red from head to toe and Jiyong barely raised his head, just rolled his eyes and muttered, "J-Just leave us alone, bye." Flopping his head down, he sighed contentedly, closed his eyes and said, "It was fun, let's make this a regular thing, okay, hyung?" and smiled a genuine smile, and Top felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread across his entire body as he shyly replied, barely able to look him in the face, "O-Okay."

 **I'm glad I got to finish this, honestly it took me only around 2 days, it's just that I haven't been online because of family troubles. I didn't proofread this or anything, because I really want to get this chapter out for you guys, but thank you all for the requests and kind reviews and letting me know what you liked or want to read in the future, I'll try to do everything! :) Things are a little better at my house now, but not by much, so I'll try to write more, but it might take me a while to update, but please enjoy so far and thank you all so much for bearing with me too, you guys are the best. :)**


End file.
